Ballistic shield
A ballistic shield or tactical shield is a handheld shield that is capable of defending the user from handguns, shotguns and submachine guns. Less common are heavier and thicker rifle-protection shields that are mounted on wheels for ease of mobility. Ballistic shields have been used by law enforcement throughout the twentieth century. Usage Soviet military In Tselinoyarsk, 1964, the attack teams of both KGB and the Spetsnaz were equipped with ballistic shields. Rectangular in shape and possessing a thin eye slot hole for vision, they provided ballistic protection during approaches towards potentially armed individuals. In 1970, former Red Army soldiers utilized the same shield design during the San Hieronymo Incident, along with their FOX allies. Rebel forces under Naked Snake's command also stole some of these shields for their own use, from a local research lab. Mercenaries The CIA mercenary group Peace Sentinel utilized ballistic shields for their operations in Costa Rica, during the 1970s. In 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontières procured Peace Sentinel specifications for the shield and later manufactured their own, eventually modifying them to improve durability. During the 1980s, Venom Snake used ballistic shields during his operations as the leader of the Diamond Dogs PMC. In the late 2000s, ballistic shields were employed by the Gurlukovich Mercenaries during both the Tanker and Big Shell Incidents. They were made from a transparent plastic and would shatter from enough small arms fire. In the late 2010s, various cyborg contractors to both Desperado Enforcement LLC. and World Marshal Inc. carried heavily armored shields. Behind the scenes Ballistic shields first appeared in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and are used by the Gurlukovich Mercenaries' attack teams when deployed during the alert phase. They have appeared in most Metal Gear games since then, including the remake of Metal Gear Solid, The Twin Snakes, in which Genome Soldier attack teams use them. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the Shield item becomes usable by the player, and can be located at the Research Lab. ''Metal Gear Online'' The Shield item could be obtained in Metal Gear Online with no restrictions. It cost 0 Drebin Points. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, design specs for the Ballistic Shield item can be obtained in Selva de la Leche during Main Ops, which can be improved to make the shield more durable. More design specs can be obtained at the heliport at the U.S. Missile Base during Extra Ops, which allow colored shields to be developed, such as red, blue, green, yellow, and eventually black. In the fourth gameplay trailer for Peace Walker, as well as the demo, some of the Peace Sentinel forces can be seen using ballistic shields. Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Ballistic Shields were confirmed in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain upon the announcement of the DLC included in Day One and Collector's editions of the game. It has been confirmed that Ballistic Shields will come in various color designs, including Olive Drab, Silver, White, and Gold. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' *''Metal Gear Online'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' See also *Attack team Category:Body armor Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater